Compulsion
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: When both Saiyans accidentally get drunk, things start to spiral out of control quickly. Will contain M/M, M/F, and maybe M/F/M in the far distant future.
1. Drunken Proposition

**A/N: **So this kinda started out as a joke and really crackish, but then I was requested to continue on another site...so. This is my first time writing slash/yaoi/shonen-ai (whatever this is going to be considered). I don't think it's going to go "all the way", but there's still going to be a bit of goodness (I suppose). So, anywho, if you don't like man-on-man touching/kissing **you better leave now!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.  
**

His cheeks burned, the blood in his veins flowed hot and cold at the same time as he wandered through the small crowd. Whatever kind of drink the blond woman had been handing him had surely done the trick of loosening him up, and far further than he would've liked. Yet, his body felt so light and warm. His conscious and pride swam in and out as he continued to push past people he hardly recognized.

His eyes blinked and squinted at the blurry vision that had taken over after downing the drinks. "There you are!"

Goku turned with a surprised look. "Vegeta, what…." The words stopped as Goku saw the reddened cheeks and awkward steps of the normally proud prince. "Hey, you alright? Do ya want me to…." Once again the words stopped as Vegeta lifted a hand and wrapped it around the younger Saiyan's neck, pulling the taller man down.

"I love you." His forehead pressed against the other's man as their noses touched.

Goku felt the stinging heat rise to his cheeks at the man's admission. "Vegeta." The name slipped out with embarrassment as he tried to pull away.

"I know I should've told you all those years ago, but you know me. Better than I know myself most of the time. So, please, forgive, Bulma." The effects of the alcohol he had consumed made things so much clearer. He knew his wife had been patient with him, and now was the time to repay that patience.

Strong fingers pried the hand from his neck, only to have the appendage catch a hold of his own. Tears welled in the older man's eyes as the fingers wrapped around and kept hold of the hand.

"Please, don't be mad. I'll tell you everyday from now on if that's what you want."

"Bulma, um, could ya help me."

Her lips pressed tightly together as she tried to hold in the laughter upon discovering the two Saiyans. The other woman with her, however, didn't find the sight amusing at all.

The dark-haired woman stepped forward and put a hand on her husband's chest. "What's goin' on here?"

Goku let out a nervous laugh as his wife stared up at him. "Um, I think there's something wrong with Vegeta. I was gonna get Bulma, but he grabbed me before I could leave."

"When mother told me you had a few of her special drinks, I didn't think I'd stumble upon this scene." Her hand moved down his arm as it rested on top of the two men's.

He blinked as his head turned and eyes tried to focus on the new company. 'Her mother.' "Bulma?" Eyes blinked to refocus and found blue before his head turned back to other couple. "Kakarot?" A look of disgust crossed over his face.

"You going to let go of his hand?" Bulma asked innocently.

Vegeta threw the hand back at it's owner before turning on his wife. "You. What did your mother put in those drinks?"

Bulma laughed as Vegeta swayed a bit. "Just a little more alcohol then she usually puts in her special mix. That's why you're only supposed to have one," she chastised.

A hand came to massage his forehead and temples. "One? I only had two, I think."

"Yes, but mother said you downed them, one right after the other"

He groaned as he once again turned to look at Kakarot and the harpy before turning his attention back on Bulma. "I'll never drink again," he stated before walking off in a huff and a slight sway to his steps.


	2. The Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Food. Glorious food. As far as the eye(s) could see. It was the only thing he could stand about these yearly get togethers that Bulma insisted on having ever since Buu had been defeated. The first year it had been fine. So much had happened that everyone needed a chance to relax and have fun after the world had been destroyed and revived. Last year, however, the woman had decided to combine it with one of her Capsule Corp function's. Luckily it hadn't been anything too fancy, just a family picnic function, so Vegeta had been left alone most of the time.

This year, though, was just going to be the Z warriors and their families. Something he should have been perfectly okay with, if the idiot hadn't shown up on time! It was a safe bet that when a Saiyan (whether they be full or half-blooded) was around food, they always got first dibs. So, Vegeta had become accustomed to being the first to get his plate filled. Now he could only stand and watch as the younger man continued to make the mountain of food higher and higher on his plate.

"You can go too, Vegeta." Bulma stepped up beside him and looked over at her husband's face.

"Disgusting," he sneered. "Couldn't that wife of his teach him some manners."

"Oh, and just because you have better manners when acquiring the food doesn't make you eat any less offensively," Bulma called him out.

He turned his nose up and away from his wife. "Let's see how you eat when starving to death," he huffed.

Her hand rested on his, which was covering his bicep. "Mhm, I suppose I could give you that one if you ate normally most of the time," she teased. "If I recall correctly, you eat like you're starving three-fourths of the time."

"Well I'm starving _all_ the time! So I'd say I do a pretty good job on my eating manners." His head turned back towards her and their eyes met.

At that moment, Goku turned around. "What're ya'll waitin' for?" he called as he waved a free hand for people to join in, bits of food dropped from the swaying tower of food he had already collected.

Vegeta was-unsurprisingly-the first to walk over and grab a plate. "You can come back for seconds, Kakarot. There's plenty of extras still piled in the kitchen waiting to be brought out."

Goku gave him a sheepish smile. "Awe, I'm just so use to there barely bein' enough food at home."

Vegeta gave a snort. "Well, you've got enough there, so why don't you leave some for the rest of us."

"Well you said there was more in the back right?" He said with his eyes closed and the trademark grin on his face. "So this table must be all for me right?"

Bulma walked over to the two men, a small smile on her face as she turned to Goku. "Now, Son-kun, we've been over this before. Plus we have _other_ people here that _need_ to eat, too." Her head turned to look at Vegeta. "Isn't that right, Veggie-chan?"

Ignoring the stabbing comment from his wife, Vegeta kept his concentration on the other Saiyan. "The woman's right, Kakarot, and you wouldn't want your family to starve. Would you?"

Goku looked over at his wife. A defeated look crossed over his face as he turned back to Vegeta and Bulma. "I suppose I could eat while everyone else gets their food, then come back for seconds."

Vegeta let a victorious smirk slip onto his face as Goku sulked and finally walked away from the table of food. "Problem solved."

"Yeah because you totally didn't do it for selfish purposes." With a roll of her eyes she turned her back on him.

"Oh, was it supposed to be unselfish on my part?" The smirk on his face never waned as he watched his wife walk away before grabbing food to fill his own plate. After Vegeta got a generous filling on his plate, he headed toward the kitchen.

"What can I do for you, Vegeta?" the blonde asked in her usual over-cheerily voice.

He set the plate of food down on the counter top before he addressed the woman. "Could you make up a batch of your special drinks for me."

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Bulma told me what happened last year."

A light dusting of pink covered his cheeks. "I won't be drinking them all myself, and I certainly won't drink them quickly." Arms crossed against his chest as he huffed. A giggle came from the woman again as a dainty hand patted where his arms were crossed.

"Alright, dear, I just wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself again," she told him with a wink. She didn't hear the low growl as she moved to collect everything she would need.

**~S~**

Vegeta finally emerged from the kitchen. One hand held his plate of food-half of it already gone-as the other hand held a tray containing six drinks. He headed toward the table Bulma had set up specifically for the Saiyan men. Goku was already there-the mountain of food was now only a hill-stuffing his face like it was going to be his last meal.

"Yo, 'Geta!" Goku greeted through a mouthful of food as the other man sat down across from him. "What'cha got ther'?" Bits of half-chewed food landed on the table in front of Vegeta's plate.

'And Bulma says I'm just as offensive?' A silent groan passed through his mind as he set the plate and tray down. "I was asked to bring you some drinks by that harpy you call a wife." Vegeta didn't miss the lift of Gohan's-who was sitting next to his father-eyebrow. The kid may have been Kakarot's offspring, but he certainly had a better brain. A quick glance in his direction was all it took to make the twenty-year-old go back to eating.

"Gee, that was nice of ya." Without a second thought, Goku picked up the first drink, chugged, and picked up another one.

"Don't mention it, Kakarot." One side of his mouth twisted up into a smirk as he watched the other man pick up a third glass and down it before continuing to shovel food in his mouth. Vegeta began to dig back into his own food until a spot of blue appeared in the corner of his eye.

Fingertips grazed lightly across the spiked ends. "I was just coming over to see if you boys needed some drinks." Goku only pointed at the three remaining drinks, then gave Bulma a thumbs up. She looked down at her husband. "And you?" He gave her a suspicious look, to which she raised her hands in defense. "You're more than welcome to go get them yourself."

Vegeta gave a light snort as he looked down. "Since you're putting the offer out there."

Fingers combed deeper into the black hair. "Anything for you, Gohan-chan?" she asked with a wink.

"No thank you, Bulma-san."

She gave a short nod before looking further down the long table at the two kids. "Trunks, Goten, I'll bring you two something as well." The boys only gave her short nods as they continued to feast.

A few minutes later Bulma returned with a tray of drinks in one hand and a pitcher in the other. She set the tray down next to Vegeta and walked down to the far end of the table to set the pitcher down. As she left to go grab the boys some cups for their drink, a victorious smile spread over her lips. 'Too bad it'll be the last year Vegeta will trust anyone to give him drinks,' she thought dryly. 'But hopefully it'll be worth it.'

The only other thing she had to take into account for was Chi-chi. It had been bad enough last year when they had stumbled across the scene of Vegeta and Goku, but who was to say it would happen again? Besides, Vegeta had been looking for her. At least that's what Goku had told them, and even Vegeta had confessed to her afterwards that he thought it was her as well. She shook her head as she headed back toward the reserved table. Gohan was already gone, and as she set the cups down for the two boys, Bulma saw that two of Vegeta's glasses were already emptied. 'It should prove to be an interesting evening.'

**~S~**

Bulma wasn't proven wrong as all eyes looked across the room at the two full-blooded Saiyans. Some jaws were dropped, and Bulma was doing her best to calm Chi-chi down by telling her there was nothing inappropriate going on. Now, granted, Vegeta had moved from his side of the table to slide up next to Goku and wrap an arm around the man's shoulder.

"I don't know why I've never told you this before," Vegeta paused as his hand gripped Goku's shoulder a little tighter, "but I'm glad you're my friend."

Goku's cheeks were already red with warmth as a wide grin split his lips. "Really. I'm so happy you're my friend, too."

Vegeta gave a few sharp nods. "Always so soft-hearted and trusting, but if it weren't for that quality in you." His free hand-which had been resting by his side-raised and covered Goku's heart. "I wouldn't be here."

"And I was right 'bout you," Goku said with a small amount of laughter in his voice. "You were worth savin'."

The hand that had been resting over Goku's heart moved up to meet his other hand. Vegeta's cheek brushed against the man's shoulder. "What if you weren't?"

"Huh?" A hand raised to scratch at the back of his neck lightly as he looked down at the obsidian eyes.

"If you'd been wrong about me? What would you've done?" Using the hands that were wrapped around the taller man, he pulled himself straighter and closer to Goku's face.

The words brushed past his ear and over his lips as Goku leaned forward as well.

"Goku-sa….." the word barely left her lips before a strong hand clamped over her mouth. She elbowed the warrior that had grabbed her, but he only let out a groan.

"Thanks, Yamcha." Bulma's eyes quickly switched back to the scene playing out across the room.

"My pleasure, Bulma." The grin on his scarred face was enough to give him away. He had no qualms about holding Chi-chi back from breaking up the two Saiyans.

"I, uh," the words fell softly from his lips before his tongue swept over his lips.

"Speak up, Kakarot, I can't hear you." Vegeta's butt wiggled along the bench seat, drawing him ever closer to Goku. Hips and butts touched as their faces were but a mere inch apart.

"Well, I was, uh." His face pulled back slightly so his eyes could focus.

A menacing scowl crossed over his once relaxed features as the other man seemed to be avoiding him. His face once again moved closer, just as Goku's moved back down. Rough, warm lips bumped together. An even warmer tongue slipped out to run along the closed seam, only to have the lips part open. Vegeta's tongue quickly went into action as it swept out to rub along the other's. The pink muscled appendages tangled together. They rubbed and twisted before pulling apart, a string of salvia still connected the two separated tongues.

Jaws dropped fully to the ground as the tongues clashed again. Chi-chi sagged and fainted in Yamcha's arms. Bulma was glad the children had gone out to play after scarfing down their food. It was going to be hard enough to consol Vegeta with all the adults seeing this drunken side of him. She didn't even want to imagine what it would've been like had Trunks and Goten decided to stick around after their meal.

A lone hand swept into the back of Vegeta's hair, the fingers gliding through the soft, thick hair. Vegeta's head tilted up slightly to press his lips against the other pair. His tongue passed over the rough lips to slide along and pass between the set of teeth. A contented moan rumbled his throat. His left hand moved from the strong shoulder to the back of the neck. Fingers dug into the soft yet muscled flesh as their tongues continued to push and roll.

Goku's left hand came to rest on Vegeta's right knee. His other hand moved back down to brush across an ear and sweep along the strong jawbone. The appendage stopped for a brief second before brushing down the corded neck and along the muscled chest. Fingers skimmed the hem of Vegeta's shirt and lifted the material only slightly so the tips could touch heated flesh. His tongue pushed against Vegeta's, only to have a battle ensue.

The muscle pushed back, defending it's dominate position. 'If Kakarot thinks he can win this battle, he's going to be proven wrong quite quickly!' The hand that was still gripping the back of Goku's neck tightened. His other hand slipped down to grab a fistful of the man's shirt to pull him closer. The feel of fingers running up the naked flesh of his torso sent a shiver down his spine.

Shattering glass and the faint splashing of liquid gained the audiences' attention. The loud clang of metal bouncing off the floor and echoing across the room made the two men break apart. Both of them panting as they turned to see a blonde woman holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs said with a heavy blush covering her pale features.

A dark eyebrow arched high in the air as it scanned the crowed next to the woman. "What? What're you all looking at?" The alcohol still heavily clouded his mind as his eyes met the pair of brilliant blue. "Haven't you ever seen two men kissing before?"

Eyes averted quickly at the statement, all except the pair that held his.

"I'm gonna go lay Chi-chi down," Yamcha told Bulma quietly.

Bulma blinked and turned her gaze on her ex. "That's fine."

The warmth that covered Vegeta's left side brought his attention back to who had been his kissing partner. "Kakarot." The name came out in a low growl as said person leaned forward. One hand stopped the forward motion as the other pushed the caressing hand away. A frown covered the younger Saiyan's face, making Vegeta roll his still out-of-focus eyes. "We'll continue this later," his tone full of darkness as he spoke the statement.


	3. Bathroom Encounter

**A/N: **So, this is my first time diving into the world of two guys being "together". So, I hope everything sounds okay, and I didn't do too horrible of a job. Hope you enjoy ^^

Oh, and this is rated M for a reason, people!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

The small crowd that had gathered to watch the scene began to scatter at Vegeta's fierce glare. Even Bulma was glad when Yamcha had pulled her attention away from the set of dark eyes boring into hers. After getting herself distracted, she turned toward her mother.

"Mom, we should probably get this cleaned up," her voice sounded far off as she walked over to her mother. Her mind clouded with the lustful imagine of her husband and friend making out. Yet a speck of doubt and worry wedged its way to the forefront of her thoughts. Not just for her relationship, but what of Chi-chi?

Vegeta pushed himself up to stand on wobbly legs. A hand grabbed his, helping him steady just a bit. "I'm fine, Kakarot," his hazy mind answered at the sight of worried eyes. "I just gotta take a piss." His legs felt heavy as he took a step to pull away from the steadying hand. "I'll be right back." He took another step before pointing a finger at the younger man. "So just stay there."

"But," Goku began to pout.

"I don't care, Kakarot!" his voice shouted a little louder than he would've liked. A hand came up to massage his forehead as he looked down at the still pouting face. "If you really can't sit still, why don't you go check on your wife."

Goku frowned slightly as he watched Vegeta stagger away with a grumpy look on his face. 'Check on Chi-chi?' The thought had crossed his mind, but his wife was always so strong and independent, much like Bulma. Yet at the same time, Chi-chi handled stress so differently. Glossy eyes scanned the room of its occupants, who were all dispersed back into little chattering groups. His eyes shifted back towards the exit that Vegeta had used, back to the unknowing crowd, then back to the exit. No one would notice both Vegeta and him being gone. He pushed himself up from the seat, his body felt light as a feather as he began to search out the familiar ki.

**~S~**

Vegeta twisted his way through the hallways of Capsule, wanting to get as far away from the 'party' as possible. The high he had obtained due to the ingestion of alcohol was slowly wearing off-especially after the way he had been broken out of the warmth and fuzziness he had been experiencing, and then when his gaze met hers. A hand pressed against the wall as he stopped in his tracks.

"Bulma," the threatening growl crawled from his throat as he closed his eyes briefly. He knew he should've been suspicious when the woman had offered to get drinks for him. Instead he had trusted her like the fool he had become towards her. "Her own fucking fault," he muttered darkly as he staggered down the hallway towards the bathroom. He figured he was far enough from the others that he wouldn't be bothered if someone was going to seek him out.

He entered the bathroom and let out a heavy sigh as he walked to the toilet. His mind swam in and out of dizziness as he tried to control his thoughts. Fuck the lot of them! It was all just a sick joke to them anyway, or at least that's what'd he seen on most of the faces. That was until they'd turned fearful or impassive of his glare.

Then there was Kakarot. He let out a small sigh as he pulled the pants back up and headed toward the sink. The man had acted like a lost little puppy when he'd went to leave. He snorted because once again it wasn't his problem. It was just a kiss. It was just something else that made the younger Saiyan his rival, yet again. Just another way to try and assert his dominance; to prove that there was at least one thing that he could do better than the idiot.

He rolled his eyes at his reflection before turning around and exiting the room only to be knocked down on his back. He skidded back through the door as it whooshed closed behind him and whatever had attacked him. Well, _whoever_ had attacked him. He didn't know because at the forceful impact, his eyes had shut tight and his foggy mind had been set sailing into dizziness again. He gave out a low moan as his hands pressed against the tiled floor.

His eyes cracked open into narrowed slits. His vision blurry as his mind still spun. "What the," he started to mumble as he tried to push up. He didn't make it very far as he bumped into the hardened chest of the person above him. As his head finally began to clear a little, he opened his eyes a bit more. "Ka-Kakarot!" his voice felt strained as he looked up into the smiling face of the man he'd left behind.

"Yo, 'Geta," he greeted happily. If he'd still had his tail, it would've been wagging back and forth like a happy puppy.

"What the hell are doing here? I thought I told you to go check on your wife!" He closed his eyes briefly and gritted his teeth. If he'd known he was being stalked, he would've stayed closer to the party.

"Chi-chi'll be fine, 'Geta. She's the strongest woman on the planet." He seemed to ponder something before continuing, "Uh, aside from Eighteen."

Vegeta gave off a low growl as a hand came up to massage his forehead. As if dealing with Kakarot sober was bad enough, now he was faced with the challenge of trying to explain things to an inebriated moron. With a heavy sigh he finally said, "In any case, I thought I told you _not_ to follow me."

A sly smile appeared on Goku's face. "Ya never said that." The lust-filled look disappeared quickly, though, as he once again seemed to be thinking. "I don't think ya did. Did'cha?"

The vein in his forehead throbbed. As his high continued to crash, he could feel his head throbbing more painfully. "It doesn't matter now, anyway." His teeth gnashed together before he continued on, "_Why_ did you feel the need to follow me to the bathroom?"

The younger Saiyan's face lit up again, his blissful smile returning, and he could feel his phantom tail wagging again. "We're alone now, ya ain't gotta act like ya didn't like what we were doin'," the words were a bit slurred but somehow smooth.

Dark eyes widened at the omission. His hands scrambled to scoot his body out from under the taller man. A large hand planted itself beside his head before he could get the motion underway. "Kakarot," his voice was now low and warning instead of surprised.

Goku only continued to give him a Cheshire cat-like grin. His hips bucked forward, letting his concealed hardness be known. "You're a real goo' kisser," the compliment slipped out drunkenly as his hips pulled back. "Am I goo'?"

Vegeta's eyes stayed trained on the other pair. He swallowed heavily as the other pair of hips pushed back down as if trying to deliberately tease him. "Would you get a hold of yourself," the prince sputtered out as his head tried to sink into the flooring as the head above him dived down. "You're fucking drunk." He turned his head to the side at the last possible second so the pair of warm lips landed on his cheek. A soft chuckle filtered through his eardrums.

"Am not," Goku's breathe panted against the other man's cheekbone. "Imma alive, in touch with mah inner Shaiyan."

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta took the opportunity to push the larger man off him. Soft, breathy laughter erupted from the other man as he now sat on his butt. Vegeta took a much needed breath of cool air as he eyed Goku. Unfortunately he couldn't help the smirk that tugged at the corner of his lips. A puff of laughter parted his lips as the other man continued to laugh at nothing. "Kakarot, you are completely wasted, aren't you?"

Without a word or hint of warning Goku threw himself back toward the shorter man. Their lips crashed together, Goku's tongue immediately slipping out to run along the other pair of lips. Vegeta gasped in surprise and from the wind being knocked out of his lungs. He felt another tongue brush against his, making his instinct respond to it before he could stop.

Goku moaned as he received a positive response. His tongue slid further along the other before curling back and running along the roof of Vegeta's mouth. His eyes were tightly shut, so he didn't know that the man lying beneath him was not amused or happy about his position. Without much thought, Vegeta sucked lightly on the tongue invading his mouth before biting.

Goku pulled back abruptly, holding his hands over his mouth. "Ow," he whined while throwing a scowling look at Vegeta. "Why'd ya do dat?"

The smaller Saiyan only smirked as he sat back up. His hands supported him from behind as he still felt out of breath and light-headed. "Because you fucking deserved it," he said calmly. "Trying to seduce me like the third-class low-life you are."

Innocent eyes blinked as his head tilted to one side. He uncovered his mouth before speaking, "I ain't trying to seduce ya." He leaned forward, his hands landing on the floor in front of him. "I like kissin' ya. It feels good. Don't it make ya feel good, Vegeta?"

Now that they were sitting up, and he could thrust his head back, he did. His eyes narrowed as a scowl etched its way onto his face. "We both ingested too much alcohol, Kakarot," the older man rationalized. "I suggest," his words faltered as a hand landed on his outstretched leg. The tight muscles on his face relaxed as shock coursed through his body once again.

Goku's hand slipped up the muscled leg that was covered by loose sweatpants. He was on his knees, his face still hovering in front of Vegeta's. "Ya know what?" He never gave the pause needed for a reply. "I've never felt this way about another man. Have you?" His face inched closer, their noses brushing, before Vegeta jerked back again.

A light blush covered his cheeks as his lips sealed tightly. If he answered honestly what would be the outcome? It hadn't been exactly un-common to seek out a male partner in Frieza's army. An arm gave way as he once again leaned away from the other man's presence.

Goku laughed lightly again as Vegeta now braced himself with one hand. "I'm nervous, too. Mah heart," he began as the hand that had been traveling up Vegeta's leg finally stopped high on his thigh, "it's beatin' so fast right now."

Vegeta swallowed another lump in his throat before regrouping himself. "What do you want to do with me?"

"I wanna make ya feel good, too. If you'll let me." The hand wrapped around the other man's thigh squeezed.

Vegeta's other hand planted back on the floor so he could push his back straighter. His head tilted slightly to the right as he rose to brush his lips against the other pair. He had barely opened his mouth when the hand on his thigh slid higher. His eyes fluttered shut as his tongue snaked into the inviting mouth.

That was all it took to crumble Goku's resolve. He hadn't been fibbing when he'd said he'd never been with another man, but damned if Vegeta's kisses weren't laced with some sort of addictive drug. As soon as the man's tongue touched his, it lit his blood on fire. He put his weight on his knees so his other hand could rest against the back of Vegeta's neck. The other hand's fingers ran teasingly over the front of Vegeta's pants.

A moan slipped into the kiss as Vegeta shifted forward. He wanted more contact, but there was no way in hell he was going to beg for it or show just how much he wanted the other man's touch. It was bad enough that he was giving into Kakarot's whim, wasn't it? The hand on the back of his neck swept up into his hair before grasping the strands roughly. His head was jerked back just enough so his mouth was dislodged from the other.

Goku's mouth—after severing its tie with Vegeta's—traveled down to the man's chin before up the line of his jaw. A hand slipped up the front of Vegeta's pants again, feeling the concealed member twitch at his touch. Feeling eager and brave, his hand slid further up. First it went under the shirt to feel the tight stomach muscles before heading downwards to easily maneuver its way under the waistband of the pants.

"Kakarot!" The name caught the man's attention, but the hold on his head didn't lessen, neither did the ever venturing hand now gliding over his naked flesh. "Let me go," he warned lowly.

"Or what?" the playful tone was laced with something darker than what Vegeta was used to. His hand finally reached the treasure it had been seeking.

A smirk, once again, turned the prince's lips up. His hips bucked involuntarily into the warm hand that wrapped around his hardened flesh. "What a waste of a warrior you are." His left hand lifted from the ground, to push against the other man's shoulder, as his left leg swept out. With his right hand he pushed himself up as he threw the larger man to the floor.

Goku landed on his back with a hard thud. His eyes went wide as his once-captive partner was now sitting, straddling his stomach. The hand that had been holding onto the hair was now resting against Vegeta's back, but the other hand was still securely wrapped around hard flesh. He looked up, meeting Vegeta's flushed yet stern face.

Another deep moan slipped passed his defenses as the hand around his erection tightened into a death grip as the two men rolled and switched positions. At least the hold on his hair was gone. His left hand now rested against the seemingly cool floor as his right sat upon a cloth covered chest. His dark eyes scanned up the length of the chest to meet Goku's slightly parted lips and red cheeks. "Still so naïve and trusting, Kakarot."

Goku only gave the older man a smile, his eyes scrunched up a bit at the action. "I know ya ain't gonna hurt me. Besides." He re-tightened his hold down below, making the man above him shuddered. "I got a hold a your weak spot."

A sly smile quirked his lips up as the hand on the floor lifted up and moved back behind him.

It was now Goku's turn to let out a gasp and a small whimper. His hips bucked up as fingers wrapped around his cloth-covered hardness. A soft tug was given before the hand slipped down the length to grab the pair of balls. His legs rose, putting his feet flat against the floor, as his hips gave another push upwards.

"Now what was that you were just saying?" the prince amusedly retorted. "Of course," his voice slipped back to half-serious, "it may not be fair since I've played this game before."

Goku looked up with wide eyes. The hand down Vegeta's pants finally removed itself as his brain seemed to finally catch onto where things were heading. "Vegeta," he half-whispered, "I…."

Vegeta's hand gave a rough squeeze to the other man's softer parts, shutting him up. His hand released before coming to rest on top of the chest next to its partner. He bent down slightly, keeping his eyes locked on the other pair as he took in a deep breath. A small smirk overtook his features again. "Scared now? I would be, too."

"I shoulda…." He was stopped again as lips connected with his before pulling back.

"You should have. Too bad your ass was, is still drunk, huh?" Vegeta couldn't hold back the laughter that had been building. "The look on your face, Kakarot, it's so fucking priceless." As a confused look now overtook the wide-eyed look, Vegeta only laughed harder. His hands pressed against the chest they rested upon, pushing himself back into an upright position.

"So," Goku started slowly, completely lost as to what was going on. "You haven't been with other men?"

The laughter died into a low chuckle. "I said you were a naïve warrior, did I not? What did you think happened on a ship full of men?" He leaned back down, his nose brushing across the tip of the other's. "You're either the bitch or the dom. Which did you think you would be, Kakarot?"

Goku's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I didn't…."

"Exactly, you don't think, do you? You just wanted to play, and I don't play like you play." The closeness became too enticing, making Vegeta tilt his head so their lips could meet again. He savored the taste of rough lips against his before pulling back again. "How do you feel now?"

Goku's eyes had closed, but he cracked them open to see Vegeta's serious face. "I'm still kinda dizzy, how 'bout you?" he asked innocently, not grasping Vegeta's real question.

Still bent over, Vegeta bucked his hips forward. His hardened length pressed against the rigid muscles of Goku's belly. "You said you wanted to make me feel good, remember?" his breath whispered against the other's lips. "Will you go back on your word now that you're not completely wasted?"

His eyes fluttered when Vegeta continued to rub his arousal against him. He let out a wistful breath as he felt the painful throb of his own hardness. "No," his dazed mind answered for him, and it wasn't fair that he back out when he'd clearly started and pushed this situation so far. "I still wanna make ya feel good, Vegeta."

Vegeta let out a puff of laughter. "How's that? You said you'd never been with another man before, right?"

"T-true," he stuttered as Vegeta slid back a few inches. His hips shifted up, letting his length finally touch something other than air. A shudder ran up his spine at the contact, before quickly bringing his hips back down. He heard Vegeta chuckle above him again. "What, uh, what would ya want?" His head tilted down slightly to look at Vegeta.

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully, yet with a sadistic smile now plastered on his lips. "What I'd like," he started as his hands slipped down to the edge of the other man's shirt. He pushed the fabric up.

Goku arched his back, letting the shirt be pushed up under his armpits. His heart beat a million miles a minute as he waited for the older Saiyan's response, but was kept in suspense as lips descended to press against his stomach muscles. His hips once again rose to press his need against the other man's. A tiny heady moan escaped his barely parted lips as his hands itched and twitched to grab hold of the spiky, up-swept hair.

"You wanted this," the words whispered harshly against hot flesh. "You tracked me like some fucking dog following a prey's scent, didn't you?" His lips teasingly brushed up across the flesh as his hands brushed down the man's sides. "What would you have done had I chosen a closer location to the party?" His tongue lashed out to trace along a muscles ridge. "Would you have still jumped me in your drunken state?" His hands reached the other man's pants. His fingers glided over the top of the stretchy waistband.

Goku's hips pressed up, his weight pressing down on his feet. The hands at his hips slipped down to cup the ass that was being presented, although it was not why Goku had lifted it from the floor. A warm chuckle was once against blown across his skin. The hands on his ass moved back up to push his hips to the floor again.

Vegeta's mouth moved back down, this time leaving teasing nips and licks along the way. His fingers flitted teasingly over the man's lower stomach, just above the hem of the pants. As he continued to touch and tease the man below him, his mind was still weighing all the options he had at hand. What would he ask for? Should he be cruel and make the younger Saiyan learn his lesson the hard way or let it slide? It could save him quite the bit of embarrassment he had already been objected to if he let them both forget what was going on, and yet….

"Vege-tah," the name spilled out in a frustrated cry, as his hands opted to clench into fists. "Stop teasing me. If ya doing this just to be a bastard, I'll have ta throw ya off of me," the threat was only half-real, but there was always a limit on how far Goku could be pushed before truly fighting back. "Just tell me what ya want already!"

Vegeta sat up, his eyes taking in the sight of the man he'd despised for so long. The man was now lying beneath him, and willingly offering up himself just to keep his word. He huffed. "A blowjob," he simply stated without blinking an eye.

Goku's mouth dropped open before shutting it. His mind was still processing the request/order. He was still also processing the fact that Vegeta had actually wanted _something_ from him. Shaking his head from the thoughts filtering in and out, he lifted his hands from the floor. Before the hands could land on the other's hips, Vegeta was scooting back.

His bottom hit the floor, as he slid off Goku's lap and in-between the raised legs. His hands landed on the knees as he pushed himself up. He looked down at the other man, whose hands had stopped in mid air at his sudden movement, and gave him a smirk before dropping his pants.

Goku began to sit up, his hands finally landing on the bare flesh of Vegeta's hips. He'd watched Chi-chi do this plenty of times. He looked up at Vegeta, the man's eyes were half-lidded but directed toward the back of the bathroom. Goku licked his lips, his hands pulling Vegeta's hips just a bit closer so his tongue could taste the tip. His eyes rolled back up to look at Vegeta's face, only to find no response. Using more tongue, he licked the entire head with a swirl before taking the appendage in his mouth.

Vegeta took in a heavy breath at the warmth that surrounded him. A throaty moan rumbled in his chest and throat at the wet heat that covered his member. His fingers curled and combed through soft, coarse hair as he coaxed the head to take him deeper. The mouth around him, however, closed. Teeth scraped along the sensitive hard length, and Vegeta yelped at the unexpected pain. He looked down to catch Goku's eyes. "No fucking teeth!"

Goku did as was instructed. It was a hard task, but he managed to conceal his teeth in favor of tongue and lips. The grip on the back of his head softened as the rhythm smoothed out. The fingers even began massaging his scalp as he continued to get braver and take him even deeper.

Vegeta's eyes rolled back as the other man continued on without any more problems. The tongue snaked along his hard length. Lips sucked and released to travel up and down rigid flesh. He moaned again, this time less throaty than the first. His hips jerked forward as the mouth began to pull away, only to have the heat thrust back down as the tongue swirled lazily. He blinked heavily before looking down, finding the top of Goku's head. "You like sucking my cock, don'tcha, Kakarot," he all but growled.

Goku's tongue twirled enthusiastically around the hard length in his mouth. It was becoming much easier to keep his teeth from switching back into play, but Vegeta had yet to say another word about it since the first initial slip-up. A moan gathered in his throat, as the hand at the back of his head continued to stroke and massage.

"Fuck," the contented moan left his lips. His hips once again teetered forward, but he kept himself from getting too greedy. "That's it." He held the head a little tighter. "Suck harder." A guttural half-moan, half-word left his throat as his demand was met.

Goku pulled back, so only the head of the arousal was enjoying the pleasures of his mouth. His tongue swept over the tip, tasting the salty and bitterness of pre-cum. He lapped over the tip a few times, collecting the small amount of liquid on his tongue before finally sweeping back down the length.

"Take it all in."

The groan above him almost made him want to open his eyes and peer up at the older Saiyan, but he decided against it. His task was to pleasure the man, not take satisfaction in the way he was making the man pant and moan (even though the sounds weren't helping to cool his own heated blood). The grip on the back of his head tightened even further, fingertips digging roughly into his scalp as they pressed his head forward. Vegeta's hips pushed forward again, this time unrestrained, almost causing Goku to choke. His eyes opened wide at the forceful thrust as he tried to gasp.

"Ssshit," Vegeta hissed as fingers clawed at his hips. He could feel the onset of his orgasm pulling closer as his eyelids fluttered up and down, not wanting to fully close. He breathed heavily through his nose, somehow wanting to prolong the pleasurable feel of the mouth wrapped around him. "Swallow it."

It was all the warning Goku received through the blood rushing in his ears. As if he could do anything else, anyway, with the strong grip holding his head still. His eyes closed once again as he felt the appendage in his mouth throb before spurts of thick bitter tasting liquid coated his tongue. Vegeta's hips continued to press forward in small thrusts, as the hand at the back of his head gripped and released. He swallowed the substance in his mouth without giving it a second thought as Vegeta finally pulled his hips back.

Vegeta pulled away, panting slightly. His fingers raked through the hair he'd been holding onto before swinging back to his hip, where it brushed against the other man's hand. That's when he noticed the slight burning pain on both sides of his hips, where Goku's fingers were still gripping."Kakarot." The younger man looked up at him, his mouth hanging half open. "Hands," was all he had to say before the hold was removed from his hips.

Goku's hands dropped to the floor beside him as he watched Vegeta take a few careful steps backwards before bending down to pull his pants back up. He then received the man's backside before the feet started a slow pace in the direction of the door. "Vegeta!" Goku stiffly called out, one of his hands raising into the air as if it would stop the man from leaving.


	4. Meet Me Halfway

**WARNING: If you do not like men doing sexual things with each other, PLEASE don't read. This does get a little graphic, IMO, but I'm also new to writing this sort of stuff.**

**A/N: **I just wanna say thanks to all the lovely people that have reviewed this story! And I know a few of you had some questions on WHY Bulma did what she did or even WHY Vegeta is doing this. Well, hopefully this chapter answers most of those questions, and I am just going to say that this story has changed drastically as I've sat down and thought things through! **This will not strictly be a G/V story! **Apologies, but, again, I'm trying to keep this as much canon as possible, and I don't like G/V stories where Bulma and Chi-chi are total bitches to the guys.

Also, there will be no romance/fluffy/mushy/lovey-dovey stuff between G/V. It's strictly lust and curiosity. There will also be times when I will focus on the G/CC and B/V relationship, and will even do some mature scenes with the couples in the next few chapters. So, sorry if I disappointed any readers by not making this strictly Yaoi, but this is my story, and this is how I see things going down. Things might change slightly as I delve deeper into the "plot", but it will still not end with G/V leaving their wives to be together.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

The older Saiyan glanced over his shoulder to look at the crestfallen younger. Goku used one hand to hold himself up as the other was still reaching towards Vegeta in a silent plea. Vegeta, however, remained where he was—a few paces away from the sitting man. The prince's lips couldn't decide whether to sneer or smirk at the obvious signs of discomfort the third class was displaying. Vegeta's head turned back in the direction of the door, one foot then the other lifted to once again leave.

"Vegeta." This time the name coming out in a half-growl causing the owner of the name's lip's to finally smirk.

With his feet planted firmly on the ground and a smirk on his face, Vegeta still only continued to face forward. His mind was still debating heavily on what to do next. It would be so easy to just stride out the door, forgetting that his rival was sitting on the bathroom floor with a hard-on. Yet thoughts of his past kept him from moving forward. Vegeta, himself, had been in the same position, albeit not as whimpering and desperate as Kakarot (at least in Vegeta's own mind he hadn't been).

"What?" Vegeta finally barked, still keeping his back turned. After all, it wasn't like he really owed a return favor to the other man.

Goku brought his arm back down to rest against the floor and push himself into an upright position. "It's not fair to leave me like this."

The prince scoffed, his head turning only slightly so he could look at his partner from the corner of his eye. "You've got a hand and an imagination."

"I shouldn't hav'ta after what I did for you," Goku's voice was still low, although the hint of a growl was making its presence known.

Throaty laughter rumbled out of Vegeta's vocal cords. "I will not kneel to you, Kakarot." For once he had gotten the better of his rival, had the other Saiyan beaten and begging for mercy.

"Well you have yet to leave the bathroom, Vegeta," the statement came out teasing and a little harshly compared to Goku's normal tone of voice.

This time the words ripped a snarl from Vegeta's throat. He should've just walked out and gotten away from the position he was now in. Instead he'd given into the dominating feeling that stirred inside him-the thrill of having Kakarot underneath him and bringing the younger Saiyan to submission. All the feelings he'd tried to bury after Buu, after finally admitting that Kakarot would always be stronger and better, it was all resurfacing with a vengeance as he turned his head more to look at the younger man.

That ridiculous looking smile spread across Goku's face as he caught Vegeta's eye. Both sets of dark eyes glinted with the hint of a challenge. The younger felt his mind go dizzy for a second as the alcohol still circulated in his system, prompting a small amount of laughter to spill from his lips. Large hands landed on his knees as Goku leaned forward a little, his head hanging down for a few moments. When it lifted again he was met with the sight of Vegeta turned fully around.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked darkly when Goku's laughter finally subsided.

Goku shook his head, smile still planted on his lips. "Nothing."

"Hm," Vegeta hummed as his brows narrowed. He watched as Goku fell back on his hands again, assessing the taller man's behavior. The older man felt his fingers twitch before balling up, nails biting into the flesh of his palms. How could a man be so impossibly superior in strength yet not be able to hold his liquor and control his instincts?

"So?" Goku's smile slipped a little on the sardonic side as his gaze finally landed back on the prince. "What's it gonna be?"

Vegeta felt his eyes narrow even further at the challenge set before him. "You still wanna play, Kakarot," the statement came out sadistic yet seductive. The other Saiyan's name rolled of his tongue in a surprisingly pleasant manner, even though he could feel the spit fly off his lips as he finished saying it. The prince strode over to the younger Saiyan. Upon reaching the other man, a foot lifted from the floor, toes and the front part of the foot pushed against Goku's chest.

Goku slid back on his hands, letting himself be pushed back for the most part. His hands came to rest behind his head for the time being, curious as to what exactly Vegeta's game would be. A smirk and glint of the eye from the older man had Goku gulping, but the action also reawakened his excitement.

The foot skimmed down across the cloth covered chest, stopping at the edge of the shirt. "Just remember." Toes curled as they brushed over the top hem of Goku's pants before pushing their way under the shirt. "You're subjecting yourself to my rules."

A fit of laughter bubbled from Goku's lips as a hand wrapped around Vegeta's ankle. "That tickles," the younger man off-handedly commented as he looked up.

The fingers wrapped around Vegeta's ankles loosened and started trekking up under the leg of his pants. Applying more pressure to his foot, Vegeta forced more of his weight down on younger man's chest. The fingers slithering up his leg grabbed hold of his calf muscle and gave it a yank. His body jerked at the tug, but it only served to put a smirk on his face.

"Ya jus' gonna stand there?" Goku once again taunted, his hand still wrapped around the leg muscle. "Or is this part of your game?"

The older Saiyan huffed, crossing his arms. However the confident smirk was still set on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know." The hand around his calf pulled hard, finally sweeping the leg and causing Vegeta to completely lose his balance. The short Saiyan crashed back on his ass; a large gush of air forced his mouth open and his eyes to shut.

Goku let out a boisterous laugh as he sat himself back up on his hands. "Damn, Vegeta, you alright?"

The older man let out a low growl. "Kakarot, you…" His rant was cut off as the younger practically pounced on him again. Although, it was more of a concerned prowling predator, as Goku looked over the short body with concern. "You're such a fucking idiot." Vegeta threw his head back against floor, careful not to crack the tiling underneath him. That stupid smile flashed in front of his face before he felt fingers slid underneath his shirt.

Goku dipped his head down, brushing their noses together. "Ya ain't gonna fight back?" The younger man let his hands continue their path upwards, pushing Vegeta's shirt up along the way. "I gotta say I'm a little disappointed in the way y're actin'."

Vegeta blew a heavy breath from his nose. Suddenly, without warning, his head pushed up and slammed his forehead against the bridge of Goku's nose. The younger Saiyan reared back, falling once again on his backside, but his right leg lifted to connect with Vegeta's head. Unfortunately, with the alcohol still coursing through Goku's body, the action was slower than intended and easily caught.

The prince's arm wrapped around the leg as the shorter body leaned forward, bending the appendage back towards its owner as Vegeta's other hand pressed down on Goku's chest. "You let your guard down too easily, Kakarot." Of course the influence of alcohol could also be clouding the younger man's judgment, but it was helping Vegeta get the upper hand easily.

Goku's leg struggled against the hold it was in; desperately trying to break free and relax the straining muscles. The heel of his foot finally connected with solid muscle and pushed. The strength behind the attack was once again only a nuisance to Vegeta, making the older Saiyan give a scoffing laugh.

Dark eyes clashed again. "Ya bastard. I was just tryin' to be nice to ya." He felt Vegeta's hand weighing heavily on his chest, just as the man's foot had been doing earlier. The fingers suddenly curled around the fabric, dragging Goku's upper body off the floor.

"I said to play by my rules," the prince growled darkly.

Goku's own hand fisted Vegeta's shirt, once again pulling their noses to touch. His leg shifted further up, the knee nudging against his ribs, but the younger Saiyan paid it no mind. "I won't know the rules until you tell me." A smile etched the corner of Goku's lips back up before he tilted his head so he could taste the older man's lips again.

The younger man let his body relax, easing the strained muscles in his leg only slightly, as he opened his mouth to run his tongue along the older man's lips. When the gentle caressing didn't work, his grip only tightened on the prince's shirt as if they weren't close enough. Goku's teeth nipped teasingly at Vegeta's bottom lip. After a few seconds the teasing turned a bit rougher and Goku was full-on biting and pulling at the flesh. At the sound of a low rumble, the younger finally opened his eyes, taking in Vegeta's non-amused face, causing Goku to finally pull away.

"First rule: Stop kissing me." The older Saiyan grabbed hold of the younger's wrist, giving it a good twist before the hand let go of his shirt.

Goku blinked. "But I like kissing you still," he half-pouted.

"Second rule," Vegeta continued as he pushed Goku against the floor again, "don't touch me again." His hand un-fisted from Goku's shirt and slipped down to rest against the man's hip.

Goku's pout turned into a full-blown frown. He had thought that Vegeta had just playing with him at the mention of rules, but apparently the older Saiyan had been somewhat serious. Or Vegeta had strengthened his resolve even more since the beginning. He lifted a hand, only to have it quickly caught in Vegeta's vice-like grip. Luckily the stunt had freed Goku's pinned leg, and he stretched the appendage out with a sigh.

"I said 'no', Kakarot."

The hand was thrown back towards his face as both of Vegeta's hands now rested at the top of the younger Saiyan's hips. Goku lifted his hips at the silent tug the materiel received. A second later his bare ass was resting back on the floor and Vegeta's hands were running up his legs, spreading his thighs. Goku's eyes went a little wide when Vegeta pressed his lips against one of the spread knees.

Dark eyes gazed up the long body, a smirk replanting itself back on his lips. Vegeta let his tongue snake out, the tip tracing an unknown pattern along Goku's right thigh. His eyes caught sight of a large hand inching across the floor towards its owner's body. Vegeta's hands were already resting on the other man's hips again, keeping them pushed down. He could feel the muscles in Goku's legs flexing under his tongue as the man tried to feebly push his hips up.

A breathy moan blew from Goku's lips as his hips tried in vain to push up against Vegeta's hold. Both hands itched with anticipation, and he felt the right hand move closer to his body. The younger man raised his head, glancing down his body to find the other pair of eyes staring up at him as the owner's mouth continued to torture his flesh.

The contact was short-lived as Vegeta saw the other's hand glide up and around its owner's ribcage before beginning a downward trek. "It would be ill-advised to let your hand wander down here," he gave a low warning and watched as the appendage stopped. "Hmm," the older man hummed in victory, letting his right hand leave the hip it had been pressing on to sweep down and massage the pair of balls.

Goku's head fell back at the touch, and the hand that was now resting on his upper stomach clenched tightly as he felt Vegeta's tongue run up his hardened length. Goku tried to lift his head again, but was once again foiled as the tongue wrapped around the tip of his length before lips descended to envelope his hardness in wet heat. The fingers on his stomach uncurled only to grab hold of the muscles underneath. His mouth hung open as heavy pants issued from his throat.

Vegeta kept his eyes locked on the hand that was now grasping at the stomach muscles underneath it as his tongue and lips continued to work on and over the hardened flesh in his mouth. His left hand still pushed down on Goku's right hip, at the same time it gave him a bit of leverage to hold himself up and push away easily. The right hand, still directed over Goku's vulnerable goods, continued to do its work. A single digit slid down, however, tracing the small patch of skin that lay just below the balls.

The younger man felt his hips jerk at the unwanted touch. A gasp tore through his heavy panting and moaning, and Goku's head was suddenly able to lift and look down at the older man. A frown was once again marring his face. The look in Vegeta's eyes was enough to tell him that the bastard was just playing with him again, but he still didn't like the way the finger continued to stroke that small seam of flesh.

Vegeta's head pulled up and away from the still hardened appendage, the teasing finger finally moved back up and followed the rest of the hand to wrap around the wet length. The prince's left hand slipped off Goku's hip to rest on the floor beside the naked, outstretched leg.

Goku's own right hand slipped back to the floor as he propped himself up on his elbows. A scowl was still set over his facial features as he began to open his mouth, only to have it quickly shut at the firm squeeze his lower appendage was given. The tight grip on the hardened length slide up to stop at the tip, making Goku give a small whimper and thrust of his hips. The hand finally slid back down agonizingly slow, only to stop again. The younger Saiyan threw his head back, his teeth sucking on his bottom lip, as the hold became even tighter.

Vegeta's hand finally loosened a bit, as it slowly proceeded up again. Goku's head lifted back up, his eyes meeting once again with Vegeta's. The younger man's tongue flicked out, wetting his drying lips as the hand slid up to engulf only the head then roll quickly down.

The younger Saiyan was still dazed but still felt the need to fight back, so he lifted his right leg. The leg knocked into Vegeta's arm, causing the older man to lose his focus on Goku and glare at the offending appendage. Goku pushed his hips up, using his leveraged foot, once again catching the other Saiyan off-guard as the younger continued to thrust his hips. The hardened length slipped easily through Vegeta's circled hand, and Goku tipped his head back again as he set a satisfying pace.

Pressure once again built as the younger Saiyan took what he needed, until the grip once again tightened. A smile lit up Goku's face as he kept his head thrown back. His hips stopped moving, butt landing once again the floor, but the lifted leg's foot rose from the floor and easily pressed against the front of the Vegeta's pants. The toes grappled, trying to wrap around the other man's concealed length as if they were fingers.

Gripping, wiggling toes ran up and down Vegeta's now twitching length. A low growl was emitted from the older man's throat, he pushed up on his left hand as his right detached from torturing Goku. However, the younger's foot raised to attack again, leaving Vegeta to quickly block and knock the offense away.

Goku's reflexes, quickening with the disappearing alcohol, pushed up with his hands and elbows as his foot was batted aside. Both feet planted on the floor as a large fist shot towards the shorter man's face. Once again the attack was easily blocked, but the real intention was to distract the man from the other hand. Goku's right hand fisted around Vegeta's pants twisting the fabric in his grip and pulling it downwards along with the man's underwear, leaving the other man's lower half completely naked.

A displeased snarl ripped through the air as a stocky leg rose, its knee intent on inflicting the most damage it could on the taller man's body. Goku instinctually reacted, as his own knee rose to block. Vegeta's foot had slipped out of the discarded pants as his leg lifted, and as the foot landed back on the floor it slipped on the heap of cloth. The older man reached out, grabbing for the taller man's shirt, instead Vegeta found their hands interlocked as his leg slid awkwardly between Goku's legs.

The taller man grinned, his arm pushing and forcing Vegeta's back slowly. Goku's left foot stepped forward causing Vegeta's right to step back, finally ridding himself completely of the material around his feet. The older man's left foot lifted, the knee brushing against the younger's balls, before lowering and kicking the hindering material out of the way. Dark eyes stayed locked throughout the whole ordeal and the two Saiyans once again came to a standstill.

The prince continued to snarl up at the third class, teeth bared and eyes narrowed to dark slits. The lower class Saiyan only widened his grin as a foot slipped forward, catching Vegeta's focus so he'd miss the left hand as it snatched onto his shirt. The material gave way before the older man could react and he cursed, spitting the harsh syllables out of his mouth as he redirected the focus on his opponent once again. Instead of slipping backward, like his mind wanted, the prince slid his right foot forward. The throb of Goku's hardened appendage that now rested against Vegeta's belly went mostly unnoticed as the shorter Saiyan pressed forward again.

Vegeta kept his right arm stationary as his body slipped forward, so now the hand—that was interlocked with Goku's—was almost pressing against his shoulder. The free left hand landed on the taller man's hips before twisting the wrist up and destroying the other man's shirt. A smirk finally returned to the prince's face as he stepped back on his right foot. Goku opened his mouth to complain but never got the words out as Vegeta leaned back in a dip. In a matter of seconds the shorter man had pushed and slid between the taller man's legs, coming up on the man's backside.

Goku straightened himself, a scowl once again covering his face as he turned toward the other man. Without warning, he was jumped. A strong pair of legs encircled the taller man's neck as the head jerked back on reflex. The brush of something warm, hard, and slightly wet brushed his parted lips. Unconsciously Goku's tongue swept out, and before he could bend back further a pair of strong hands gripped his hair. Eyes rolled up to look at the short man as Goku stepped back on his right foot. The grip on the back of his head tightened, so he opened his mouth once more to run his tongue out.

Hips jerked, pushing the re-awakened length against Goku's half-opened mouth and parted teeth. As the mouth opened wider, taking in more of the flesh, Vegeta missed the arching of Goku's back. The hands on the back of Goku's head loosened, and shifted through the coarse spikes, allowing the head to withdraw. A pained moan suddenly shot in the air as teeth nipped at the sensitive head of Vegeta's arousal. The unexpected jolt of pain caused the older man to lose his grip, his legs going a bit slack. His eyes crossed and squeezed closed, as Vegeta tried to regain his bearings.

Goku's hands surged up to wrap around the other man's calves as they loosened. The legs were drawn to the end of the taller man's shoulders, and then brought down along the outside of the arms. The heavy weight of Vegeta's hands landed on Goku's shoulders as the shorter body swayed with the sudden and unexpected movement. Thighs landed on Goku's forearms, supporting the heavy weight of the body for a second before the arms slipped backward. Hands now gripped the underside of Vegeta's thighs and slipped down to the man's knees, easily moving the shorter Saiyan's body down so Goku could wrap the legs around his waist.

Now that the older man's legs were securely placed around the younger's hips, Goku's hands ran forward over the thighs and rounded over the other man's backside. Vegeta let out a shaky breath as his nerves settled and the surprise adjusting had stopped. The older Saiyan's eyes took in the smile that he was now faced with and growled. The hands on Goku's shoulders squeezed tighter and the short body flexed forward. Both men gasped and groaned at the feeling of their lower halves rubbing together.

The hands that were cupped under Vegeta's ass lowered, before pushing back up, once again causing the two slick and hard appendages to rub together. A satisfied and contented hum left Goku's throat at the friction, as the other man let out a growling groan. As the hands once again lowered, Vegeta opened his mouth; his face twisted up to scowl at the younger man, except all of it was cut short as Goku leaned forward to brush his lips against the other's pair. Teeth nip playfully at Vegeta's bottom lip, as the hands on his ass pressed the body closer and up in a rolling move.

Goku continued the rolling motion, alternating between Vegeta's and his own hips pressing forward at the right moment, and his nips became a little more feverish. Finally his aggressive behavior was answered with the flick of a tongue running over his top lip. One of Vegeta's hands swept up, tangling fingers in the other man's spiky hair. The other hand lowered, traveling down well-toned muscles, fingertips grazing an erect nipple, before sweeping around to the man's back.

Tongues wrestled, pushing and rolling, between both mouths. Every once in a while a bit of suction of was added, and a nip to the other's lip was issued, but it never seemed to break the action of their tongues. The hand in Goku's hair grabbed as much as it could, pulling forcefully, and making the younger Saiyan's head bend back. Vegeta's hips pressed forward without the aid of Goku's hands, making the taller man's back arch even further. The younger man let out a gasp as his feet adjusted to hold his body up. Heels dug almost painfully into Goku's flexed muscles, making the young Saiyan once again trying to adjust his position.

The furious make-out session continued, however, as Vegeta continued to gain more control. Goku's head was now pulled back as far as the muscles would allow, letting the shorter Saiyan lean over his opponent. Hips ground tightly yet gently together, as the taller man's lower half was pushed forward by his arching back. Tongues started to swirl lazily as their breathing became heavier at the building climaxes both were reaching. Lips finally pulled apart as the panting grew louder. Goku's hands finally moved up as Vegeta's hips continued to roll without his assistance. The hands travelled up, over the man's hips and along the muscled back. Thumbs slicked along the sides as his other fingers worked over the rippling back.

Goku's eyes blinked heavily a few times before finally shutting as he felt the first pull of his much needed orgasm. His jaw dropped before clenching in its half-opened state. The hands holding onto Vegeta's sides gripped and pulled at the flesh as he felt his knees wobble. The position of being almost bent in half didn't help as he desperately fought the need to sit or at least kneel. At the first pulse, Goku bit down on his lip, suppressing a loud groan as the tension let loose. At the second pulse, his mouth dropped open and his knees finally buckled causing him to drop on his butt. A hand left Vegeta's side to break the fall on instinct, the tiles under the hand cracking.

The prince hardly noticed as his knees came into contact with the tiled bathroom floor-the tiles once again giving way under the heavy pressure. Instead, Vegeta focused on pushing the very relaxed Goku back against the floor. The older man hovered above the larger body and continued to grind the still lightly pulsing hardness underneath. A low groan worked its way from Vegeta's lungs and stuck in his throat. His head bent down as teeth sucked in his lower lip. His panting began again as he continued to thrust against slick skin, but he could tell that the wetness was starting to dry. The grinding quickened, becoming a bit erratic, but Vegeta blew a heavy breath from his nose and his hands fisted against the floor. Finally, the prince found his second release, jerking and shivering over the lower-class Saiyan.

Goku's hands slid from the body above him to rest across his own belly. His breathing was still deep and a bit erratic, but the younger Saiyan still felt light as a feather. Unfocused eyes blinked as the goofy and satisfied grin was plastered over his lips. In fact, Goku didn't even notice as the body above his pushed up and away until the coolness of the air hit his heated flesh.

The other Saiyan sat down next to Goku, still panting slightly and trying his damndest to catch his breath and regain his strength. Vegeta's hands clenched and pushed against the tiled floor, testing their strength before stretching his legs. He drew the legs up and back down, letting the blood circulate. A foot pushed against the floor followed by the other. The older man deftly pushed himself up from the floor and walked over to grab his discarded and ripped shirt.

Ripping fabric cut through the silence and the younger Saiyan turned his head. Vegeta dropped the ruined shirt back to the floor and walked over to the faucet, wetting the bit of cloth he'd torn off. The shorter Saiyan kept his back turned as he cleaned himself of the mess before incinerating the cloth. He stalked back over to where he'd left the shirt, picking up his own. He eyed Goku's shirt, which was lying next to his. The prince's narrowed gaze landed on the still-sprawled taller Saiyan before stooping to pick up the other man's shirt and tossed it at the stretched body.

Goku propped himself up on his forearms, a slightly confused look on his face. "Vegeta?" he started to question as he watched the other man slip back into his underwear.

"Clean yourself up and get dressed, Kakarot," the order came out in a half-growl as Vegeta stepped into his pants.

The younger man pushed himself into a sitting position. One hand kept his body propped up as he raised his right leg so he could stand. He followed Vegeta's lead and walked over to the sink to wet the ruined shirt and cleansing his lower half. He gave a frown as he completely destroyed the now useless piece of fabric—for he knew Chi-chi was surely going to kill him. He turned around to find Vegeta now standing patiently by the door. A hand rose to scratch at the back of his head as he started toward his discarded clothes. After pulling them on, he turned only to be blasted in the stomach with a fairly weak ki blast. "Hey!" Another one hit him the shoulder, and on instinct he finally fired back.

Vegeta only smirked as he felt the heat tingle along his skin. The older Saiyan turned around to walk out the door—which he'd opened before firing the first ki blast. He stopped, though, turning his head to look over his shoulder. "You should at least go check on that wife of yours before shoving your mouth full of food again."

Goku gave out a slight chuckle as a finger itched at his burning cheek. "Ya think?"

The younger Saiyan was never given an answer, only Vegeta's back as the shorter man finally walked away.

**~S~**

"Chi-chi," the woman's name was called softly as a soft prodding came at her shoulder. Said woman shifted and moaned, the arm that was thrown over her forehead slid off and down towards the floor.

Goku was crouched, a bit nervously, beside the couch that his wife was laying upon. He knew that as soon as she opened her eyes he was going to get the yelling of his life, but he also knew that he had to own up to it at some point. Besides, it was always better to get things over with, instead of letting the Ox princess brew on the ordeal.

Chi-chi's eyes cracked opened, a small smile flittered over her lips as her visage filled with the concerned look of her husband's face. "Goku," she mumbled happily, until remembering the reason she had fainted in the first place. Her eyes shot wide-open, and she instantly sat up, causing Goku to fall on his butt. "Why were you drinking?" she instantly shrieked.

The Saiyan winced, his eyes closing slightly at the piercing sound. "I don't know," he answered honestly. "Vegeta brought over a tray of drinks and said they were from you." His dark eyes went a little downcast as he started to realize what had happened.

The dark-haired woman's eyes narrowed at the statement. Her anger passed from Goku to Vegeta quite quickly since she couldn't blame her husband for being so trusting towards the "new hero". So, she settled on crossing her arms and letting out a heavy sigh. After all, there wasn't much she could do against Vegeta, and she was pretty sure that yelling at the man wouldn't get her anywhere with him, either.

Once settled, she glanced back over at her silent husband taking in his appearance and finally noticing the missing article of clothing. "And what happened to your shirt, Goku?" her voice rose sharply, but was kept under the screeching level. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere without you stripping out of your clothing."

Goku let out a nervous chuckle as a finger once again rose to scratch at his over-heated cheek. "Sorry, Chi-chi." He was glad that she at least wasn't yelling his ear off about how expensive the clothing had been or that she'd have to buy him new clothes. "Uh, Vegeta and I kinda got into a fight after you passed out."

She huffed. "Should I be surprised? Just please tell me that you didn't destroy anything valuable." Her eyes roved his body more closely, finally spotting the two darkening spots where a blow had obviously landed.

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"Well, which is it?" the princess asked impatiently, a few fingers were lightly tapping against a bicep.

"Vegeta started it, so he said he'd take care of it," he quickly answered off the top of his head. Goku remembered a few tiles getting busted, and even though Vegeta never voiced anything about getting them fixed, the younger man was quite sure the other Saiyan would get them fixed somehow.

Chi-chi's expression turned into a scowl. "That man," she practically spit, "I'll just never understand him." She let out a breathy sigh as she saw her husband's face giving off a slight frown. After all these years, she still couldn't quite figure out what Goku and Bulma saw in the other Saiyan, but seeing the way Trunks was growing up she could only guess that older man was at least doing something right.

The silence lingered, and Chi-chi was opening her mouth to start anew when Bulma walked in. A wet washcloth was in her hands, and a grim look was on her face before it faded into a half-hearted smile.

"Chi-chi," she said happily, "you're finally awake." Blue eyes scanned over to the man that was sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Goku!" she said surprised, eyes widening at seeing the Saiyan.

A light-hearted smile turned his lips up as he greeted Bulma. "Didn't Yamcha tell ya I was here?"

The older woman shook her head. She cursed the ex-bandit as she tried not to cuss out loud. Instead, she decided to focus on the dark-haired woman. "How are you feeling? Do you need aspirin or anything?"

A soft smile turned Chi-chi's lips up. "I think I'll be fine now, but I'll take that cloth." She held her hands out, and Bulma handed her the washcloth. She pressed the cold, wet material against her cheeks, than leaned back against the couch to rest it across her forehead.

"Did Vegeta take off?" the blue-haired woman inquired as she took in Goku's state of dress. She could only guess that Goku had followed Vegeta, but her mind couldn't help but wonder what all happened between the two Saiyans once they were alone.

"Uh, I don't know. We got into a fight and he walked away after winning, so I don't know what's going on," Goku answered with a shrug.

Both women rolled their eyes at the mention of the two men fighting.

"Wait, Vegeta won?" Bulma suddenly shouted.

"Well, yeah." The Saiyan rubbed the back of his neck as Bulma's face came inches from his own. "I was still pretty drunk, so I wasn't at my best."

The older woman stood back up, hands on hips, and began to laugh. She loved her husband dearly, and knew he was the second strongest man on the planet, but defeating Goku? He should've been elated, but she knew the proud prince was brooding somewhere because he hadn't won against the younger Saiyan in a fair fight. "Alright," Bulma finally took a calming breath, "why don't you go eat 'cause I'm sure you're hungry."

Goku's bright smile lit his face once again and his head nodded vigorously.

"Well, the boys are back from playing outside, so why don't you go eat what's left in the kitchen?" she suggested. "Since I'm assuming we won't be seeing Vegeta again."

The Saiyan practically bounced to his feet, before catching the look his wife was directing at him. "Thank you, Bulma."

The woman waved him off with a hand. "I'm just glad all the food's being eaten." She was so use to her Capsule Corp gatherings where people would just pick at the food or there would always be a tray of something nobody seemed to like. With Goku around, well, it was just like a having a food vacuum.

**~S~**

The party had gone on without any more problems, except for the usual that came along with gathering all the Z-warriors in one place. Bulma was dragging her feet, as she headed to the bedroom. She was ready for a shower and sleep, and her mind still flickered to thoughts of what happened between to the two Saiyans and wondering just where her husband had taken off to. The woman brushed the thoughts aside. Vegeta would return in time, when he'd blown off lots of steam and was ready to come home.

So when she opened the door to their bedroom, she was quite shocked to see the body lying on the bed. His back was turned toward her, a hand stuffed under the pillow that his head was lying upon. Bulma closed the door gently behind her, not sure if Vegeta was awake or truly asleep. If he was sleeping, she'd rather not disturb him, but if he was awake. She sighed and finally stepped away from the door and headed toward the connected bathroom. Her foot had just stepped on the threshold of the bathroom when his voice cut through the air.

"How'd the party go?"

She turned to look at him, but was still only greeted with his backside. "Fine. Goku ate all the food," she baited.

Vegeta snorted. "Figures. That idiot must have a bottomless pit for a stomach."

A smile pulled her cheeks up as she leaned against the doorjamb. "You could've come back and helped him finish it, ya know? Instead you left the poor man to fend for himself." She quickly closed her mouth, not sure why she'd brought up the subject.

"Kakarot started it, so it was his mess to clean up," a low growl seeped into the words, and after answering he blew out a heavy breath.

"And if I remember correctly." Boy, did she _remember_ it well! "The other person wasn't doing anything to stop it," she teased lightly, even if she knew Vegeta would react drastically.

The Saiyan turned on his back, giving his wife a fierce glare that outdid the one she'd received earlier that day. "And who's the one that spiked my drinks?" he questioned darkly.

Her playful smile dropped like a bomb and her head turned away from his gaze for a second. "I was only doing it to teach you a lesson. How was I to know you and Goku would get buddy-buddy and sentimental when you're both drunk?"

The prince gave a derogatory snort as he rolled on his side to fully face the woman. "And if you would've known?" He gave another snort, Bulma really surprised him sometimes. "Why didn't you come running over to stop us?"

A heavy blush crept over her entire face and the top of her chest.

"That's what I thought," he answered lowly. Somewhere deep inside he was glad that his wife wasn't bitching at him like Goku's wife would have, but another part—a part he didn't fully understand—almost wished she would. "In any case," he started again after quickly brushing the weirdness away, "one of the guest bathrooms needs repaired."

Her jaw dropped and eyes widened at the nonchalant statement that had just escaped her husband's mouth. "Bathroom?" she half-screamed before her jaw clenched.

Vegeta's dark eyes narrowed at her out-burst. "It's just a few busted tiles. It's not like we blew up half the compound," he groused before falling onto his back again. "I had to take a piss and Kakarot jumped me as I was leaving."

"He said you won," she pressed a little, hoping not to get on his bad side again.

His gaze flicked back over to his wife, before staring at the ceiling. "Stupid bastard was wasted. He could hardly use his ki, let alone land a decent punch. How is that winning?"

Bulma gave a slight shrug. "In Goku's eyes it was a win." She pushed her body away from the doorjamb finally. "So stop sulking over it, and just take the victory you were handed."

The prince huffed again and gave the woman his back. He grabbed the pillow, giving it a few good punches before shoving his head onto it as he mumbled under his breath.

A sly smile turned Bulma's lips up as she finally disappeared into the bathroom so she could get ready for bed herself after an extremely exhausting day.


End file.
